Newfound Emotions
by Aura Jade
Summary: Some fluff at the end of the Twelfth Night. ShidoRiho
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker. I just don't.

Summary: My take on Shido's thoughts at the ending of Episode 12.

Author's Note: This is my first fic ever so don't be mean to me. I'm mature enough to handle constructive criticism but I don't think I could handle slander. It's been several days since I watched the last episode so the dialogue and scenes may not be exactly the same but the gist is the same.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Newfound Emotions**

by Aura Jade

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Chapter 1 _**

            With a quick thrust of his hand, Shido's blood sword stabbed into Riho's chest. Before he could even blink his eyes, Riho's form crumbled to dust and blew away. Pain crashed through his heart as he realized what he had done and a dark blackness started to spread throughout his body…suffocating him…killing him. He had just killed the brightness in his life.

            "What have I done!!!"

_*******************************************************************_

            Shido's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. He was sitting at his desk in his office. Yayoi was sitting on the couch calmly drinking some coffee while Guni floated nearby. Riho was on her way to the kitchen carrying a tray but she spun around upon hearing Shido's gasp.

            "Shido-san, are you alright?" Riho asked, her big brown eyes full of concern.

            Shido sat there, barely registering that he was being asked a question. He was slumped over the desk with his elbows holding him up. His hands trembled near his face as he drew ragged breaths. His blue-green eyes, so full of anguish, stared lifelessly ahead, indicating that he was still locked in his own world.

_            'I killed her,' _Shido thought. '_I killed my Riho. My Riho...but that wasn't her.' An image of Riho's amber and evil vampire eyes came to his mind.  _'That creature was nothing like her.  Riho is kind and pure-hearted. That couldn't have been her. But it was still her body and I killed her and it hurts more than hell because…because…because I love her.'__

_            'I love her. I love her.' _The words repeated themselves through Shido's head as he slowly began to become aware of his surroundings. He was no longer standing aboard some dark ship. He was no longer alone after killing his love. Across the room, Yayoi was looking at him inquisitively and next to his desk, Riho and Guni were bickering softly.

_            'She's here! She's alive! I didn't kill her after all.' _Relief flooded through Shido's body and hope flared through his heart as he thought of how he was given a second chance to tell her how he felt about her. Shido already knew that Riho loved him, it was so obvious, but she definitely didn't know about how he felt. Shido looked forward to telling (and showing) her just how much he loved her but first he needed to find out who or what caused those visions that he had.

            As if on cue, an evil laughter floated across the air as darkness began to seep through the room. "I only showed you what was in the depths of your very heart," said an equally evil voice to match the laughter. The image of Shido's former lover and maker appeared at the door.

            "Cain!" Shido cried out in anger and in shock as he jumped up at his desk.

            "Don't move!" Yayoi shouted as she whipped out her gun and aimed it at Cain's heart.

            Cain merely smirked as he transported through Yayoi and stopped in front of Riho, who stood clutching the forgotten tray to her chest. Cain's hand reached up to gently grasp Riho's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. For the life of her, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

            "I knew I was right to put you under his care," Cain murmured softly to Riho as his thumb gently caressed her jaw.

Riho swallowed audibly and frustrated tears began to form behind her eyes because she did not want to be standing here with his hand on her face and she did not want to be staring into Cain's eyes but she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. There was something in his eyes that forced her to stay.

            Shido was in a similar state. From the moment Cain entered the room, Shido's body stiffened and refused to move. He was aware that this was due to Cain and the bond that they shared because Cain was his maker. Normally, Shido could ignore the bond but after the emotional ride he had earlier due to the visions, Shido was understandably weaker.

Shido watched helplessly as Cain approached Riho. Anger began to build within him as he watched Cain touch her face. He saw the fear and helplessness in Riho's eyes and the desire to protect his Riho began to build within his body. He watched Cain's head move closer to Riho's as if he were going to kiss her and the anger and protectiveness overfilled Shido's body giving him the strength to overcome Cain's bond.

"You will not hurt her," Shido commanded as he swiftly jumped between Riho and Cain.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker. I wish I did…but I don't.

I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my first chapter. Your reviews made me really happy. =) Especially because this is my first fic and I was very insecure about posting something. I guess my first chapter didn't suck too bad, huh. Hehehe. What I'm trying to do is fill in the missing pieces between scenes and elaborate on the parts that I felt needed more explaining. There's no plot really. Yeah. Well, I hope you enjoy. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Newfound Emotions**

by Aura Jade

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Chapter 2 _**

_            Shido watched helplessly as Cain approached Riho. Anger began to build within him as he watched Cain touch her face. He saw the fear and helplessness in Riho's eyes and the desire to protect his Riho began to build within his body. He watched Cain's head move closer to Riho's as if he were going to kiss her and the anger and protectiveness overfilled Shido's body giving him the strength to overcome Cain's bond._

_            "You will not hurt her," Shido commanded as he swiftly jumped between Riho and Cain._

********************************

            Riho gasped softly as she was suddenly thrust away from Cain. She blinked several times as the last vestiges of Cain's bond over her faded away. Shido stood in front of her, shielding her from Cain. Though Shido stood several feet in front of her, she could feel the tenseness in his body and the anger directed towards his maker.

            "Don't you dare lay a finger on Riho," Shido growled. 

            Cain laughed softly, amused at how he had so easily played around with Shido's emotions and secretly pleased that he had achieved his true goal of sending those visions. 

            "Maybe now you understand how I felt when I lost you," Cain said softly to Shido, not seeming to care that Shido was glaring at him with the promise of death in his eyes. 

             "We shall meet again," Cain prophesized and smirking slightly he closed his eyes and leaned his head in towards his ex-lover. Shido only had enough time to widen his eyes before Cain's lips were pressed firmly against his. The kiss only lasted several heartbeats but to Shido, it seemed to last an eternity. Shock and nausea coursed through his body as his mind recoiled against this assault. He had never wanted to be in this position with Cain again yet here he was. Behind him, Shido could feel Riho's body stiffen from shock and did not doubt that Yayoi and Guni were in the same state. 

            Before Shido could draw the strength to push him away, Cain had already withdrawn. With a look in his eyes that combined both tenderness and possessiveness, he smiled softly at Shido and murmured, "I love you," before retreating out of the door and fading into darkness. 

            The moment that Cain left, the blackness that had blanketed the surroundings while he was present disappeared and the remaining occupants of the room were left standing in silence. 

            Thick silence. 

          Guni was brave enough to speak first. "Shido, what's going on?" she demanded. "Why was Cain here? Does this have to do with why you were acting so strangely earlier?" 

            Shido didn't say anything but kept staring at the door. Abruptly, he turned around and walked over to Riho. Standing in front of her, he grasped her shoulders with his hands, brought his head close to hers, and stared intently into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

            Riho didn't reply right away, opting to simply stare back into the intensity of his eyes. _'Shido-san's eyes are so beautiful,'_ she thought. _'I can stare into them forever.' But seeing concern beginning to grow within his eyes, she quickly replied, "Yes, Shido-san. I'm fine."   _

            _'Was that concern I saw in his eyes?'_ Riho asked herself. _'If he's concerned about me, that means he must care, right? Of course he cares about me. I'm like his daughter and we're also comrades because we're both vampires…I don't doubt that he cares about me…but… I want so much more…' _ Riho quickly averted her eyes from his before he could figure out what she was thinking.

            Shido continued to stare into her eyes thinking that she could never hide any of her feelings from him because her eyes would always give her away. He could always read them, even before he made her a vampire and created a bond between them that could never be broken.  As always, her eyes reflected her steadfast love for him, but instead of ignoring it and denying it like he normally did, Shido embraced it and let it wash over him and strengthen him.  He noticed a small flash of sadness flash through her eyes before she turned her head away and he frowned, knowing that she was probably thinking that he didn't love her. _ 'I will address that issue later,'_ he promised himself and giving her a small nod, he gently released her shoulders and walked past her to sit at his desk. 

           Yayoi, having grown impatient and wanting to hear some answers, stalked over to the front of the desk, planted her hands top of it and said crossly, "Shido, you haven't answered Guni's questions. What's going on???"

            "I think you had better have a seat, Yayoi. This might take awhile to explain." Shido said. Yayoi moved over to sit on one of the couches. Riho remained standing by Shido's desk. "You too, Riho." Shido said.

            Riho smiled softly and said, "If you don't mind, Shido-san, I'd rather stay close to you. I don't mind standing."

            Shido smiled inwardly and thought to himself, _'Of course you don't, Riho. Somehow, I'm sure you can sense that I need you close to me as well.' Aloud Shido said, "That's fine with me. Whatever you want, Riho." _

            At that, Shido launched into his explanation about the visions that Cain had given him. He described how Riho's parents had become Nightbreeds and how Shido had to destroy them to bring them peace. He explained how Riho left him and fully embraced her vampiric side and how in the end, he had to kill her as well. 

            "And that's when I 'woke up' and was released from the visions," Shido concluded, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. The early evening had turned into late night while he was telling his story.  Again silence permeated the room as everyone thought about what they had just heard. 

            "That's so intense," Guni finally said, breaking the silence. 

            "That doesn't explain why Cain went through the trouble of doing this," Yayoi stated. "There has to be more you're not telling us." 

            Shido remained silent and continued to stare at the ceiling. Distress and torment faintly evident on his face. 

            Surprisingly, it was Riho who spoke up. "He did this because he wanted Shido-san to realize how he felt when he left him. He thought that if Shido-san could experience how it felt like then maybe he would go back to him.  He also wanted to punish Shido-san. He wanted Shido-san to believe that they were very similar to each other so he took the situation between him and Shido-san and transferred it to us," Riho said, referring to her and Shido.  "He felt hurt and betrayed when Shido-san left and he wanted him to feel that pain and betrayal too…through me…" Riho trailed off. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her, becoming lost in her thoughts. 

            "And how would a little girl like you know all this?" Guni asked, interrupting her musings. 

            "I know because Cain-san is my maker's maker and that forms a bond between us," Riho said simply. She then clarified, "That bond allowed me to read it in his eyes earlier when he was touching me.  I think, in a way, he wanted me to know because normally I can never read anything in Shido-san's eyes and the bond between a maker and his offspring is the strongest." 

            Riho paused and looked at Shido, who was watching her. "Oh Shido-san, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this! I would never betray you like that!" she said with feeling. "I would never think those thoughts or have those feelings against you. You are not Cain! I can sense your torment over that. You're nothing like him!" Riho paused again and closed her eyes. After drawing a deep breath to calm herself, she opened them again, gave Shido a tremulous and reassuring smile and said, "You are nothing at all like him, Shido-san, so do not distress yourself over that. You can never be like him." 

            Shido stared at Riho, who was now staring intently at the floor in front of her. "Is that what you think, Riho?" he asked. "That the reason I'm so affected by this whole ideal is because I realized that Cain and I aren't that different after all?" Riho nodded while still looking at the ground. Shido sighed and before Riho could blink her eyes, Shido was out of his chair and standing in front of her. She felt his arms wrap around her small form and gently draw her close to his chest.  She felt her heart start to race as his warmth enveloped her but felt her heart nearly stop when she heard Shido's next words, "The real reason I'm so bothered is not because of that, but because I thought I had lost you and that tore me apart.  You are the sun in the eternal darkness of my life." 

            Yayoi's jaw had dropped as she watched Shido embrace Riho but she soon began to smirk softly when she heard his soft words. She wasn't really surprised. She already knew that Shido's feelings ran far deeper for Riho than he thought.  Knowing what was probably coming next; she turned to Guni and said, "I think that's our cue to leave." 

            "What! But it's just starting to get good!" Guni complained. 

            "Guni…" Yayoi warned. 

            "Alright, alright." Guni followed Yayoi as she gathered her things together.  The door clicked softly as they left the still embracing Shido and Riho alone by themselves. 

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker. I wish I did…but I don't.

Well, its been 5 years since I first posted this and I think its about time I finished it, don't ya think? I have long forgotten where I originally wanted to go with this story but hopefully I can close it up satisfactorily. 

**Newfound Emotions**

by Aura Jade

_**Chapter 3**_

Shido buried his face into Riho's hair, enjoying her soft scent and simply enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Riho, for her part, simply stood there while her mind tried to process what was happening. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Ano, Shido-san?" Riho asked softly.

"Mmm?" replied Shido from somewhere within her hair.

Riho fidgeted within his embrace. Being this close to him was so distracting but she needed to know what was going on. She was his sun in the eternal darkness of his life? Vampires died in the sun. Did that mean he thought she would kill him? Why couldn't he say moonlight? Wait, what was she going to ask him again?

"Mou, Shido-san, I can't think when you do that." Riho pouted. Shido had stopped that think he was doing with her hair and had started planting little kisses on the side of her neck.

Shido chuckled and took a step back. Riho was looking at him like she never saw him before. He gave her a slow and lazy grin and Riho immediately looked at the ground.

"I-I don't understand what's going on," she stuttered.

Shido's grin turned into a soft smile as he gently nudged her chin up with his hand so that she would look at him.

"I love you," he said simply.

"Wh-What?" Riho stuttered again, her big brown eyes huge.

"I love you," Shido repeated. Then he leaned over and kissed her.

Riho's knees gave way the moment his lips touched hers but Shido easily held her up. She clung to him as he deepened the kiss and they became lost in each other.

Shido eventually broke the kiss and looked down at Riho. Her eyes were dark and hazy, her lips were red and swollen. Her skin had a soft ethereal glow. She was beautiful and she was his.

"Anymore questions?" Shido drawled.

Riho blinked her eyes a few times as if to clear away the Shido-induced haze she was in. She DID have a few more things she wanted clarified…

"I DO have a few more-"

Shido had effectively cut her off with another kiss. Before they both knew it, they were standing beside his coffin in the next room. Then they were inside the coffin enjoying each other.

Afterwards, they lay snuggled up against each other, enjoying the feel of each other's body against their own.

"Do you have any regrets?" Shido asked.

Riho smiled softly at him. "I told you, remember? 'I'm not going to regret it.'"

Shido knew that she meant it now but he also knew that time had a way of changing things. All he could do was believe in their love and cherish the time they had together. Riho believed in eternity and he would too.

"Ne, Shido-san. What does this make us? What kind of relationship do we have?"

Shido smiled. How he loved teasing this girl just to see that pout come across her face. "Close buddies I think?"

Right on cue, Riho gave him a pretty pout. "Mou, you're evading the question!"

Shido laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Let's just go to sleep."

Riho acquiesced and snuggled close to him and shut her eyes. Just as she was about to drift off into slumber, she heard him whisper,

"Moonlight. You are the moonlight in the eternal darkness of my life. Now and for all eternity."

The End


End file.
